The Annihilation of Earth
by BobWhite
Summary: Also crossover with SG-1, Criminal Minds, Numb3rs, NCIS, NCIS LA, SVU, Third Watch, Primeval, Medical Investigation & Blue Water High. A new Rookie at the 15th who was born on Earth but who's lineage is on another planet in the galaxy is tasked with saving not only Earth but also Helios and the surrounding planets in the galaxy. Full Summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more!


**Full Summary:**

The people of Earth are about to be wiped out by an unknown alien enemy from the Milky Way, one not even the Stargate Program has ever come across. Only one girl knows who this enemy is. Can she get the Stargate program to help her and her co-workers and friends fight the enemy? And how does she know so much about the enemy?

**A Warning:**

**Helios: Circa 1920:**

Phoenix wasn't even thought of yet, not even her parents were thought of, yet her people already knew who she was. She would be born to a prophecy yet she wouldn't be born on Helios. According to the prophecy, a young girl born on another planet would bring destruction upon the Helion Army and those that opposed the regime. She would unite many peoples and many soldiers and rain down destruction upon the Helion people. She would be born of the fire and rise from the ashes. She would have a birth mark of a phoenix on her upper neck, only visible if her hair was up and out of her face.

To make sure the prophecy wasn't upheld, the regime on Helios took to the other planets, looking for the one that would destroy the Helion people. Yet when they found none, they retreated from the worlds and stayed on Helios. They were not to know that the person who was to destroy their regime and bring peace to the galaxy would be born on Earth nearly one thousand years later.

But this girl, who they did not know and had not yet been born, would be of their own people, a protector some would say of their people. Her parents would flee from Helios with the help of a neighboring planet and would seek refuge on Earth with the help of the Stargate Program. And so the prophecy was to come true after all. Though the girl did not know her true purpose on the day she was born. All she knew was that she was born with a mysterious birth mark that resembled a phoenix and hence her name.

Her parents named her Phoenix Jones. Jones was the last name that they had taken when they sought refuge on Earth. Back on Helios, there last name had been non-existent. People were simply known by their first names and if anyone was looking for someone, all they had to do was mention the person's first name as well as the suffix like saying Helio Jr.

**Toronto, Canada: Circa 2013:**

Her name was Phoenix Jones. She was 24-years-old and she had just buried her parents after a car accident claimed their lives. She had grown up hearing stories of the world she was never able to live on, of the world her parents were from, of the world they said she would become protector to. She grew up a normal girl living on Earth, living the way a free person lived and knew who she was no matter how hard to convince her otherwise.

She had gone through the Police Academy nearly a year ago and had graduated at top of her class. She had been positioned at the 15th Precinct and had made good friends, though none really knew about her family's history. She tended to keep her personal problems out of work, which had worked up until her parents had died, then she knew that she couldn't keep quiet anymore. When she had asked for the time off and had at first been denied because of the large workload, she had asked again telling Sgt. Best that she had to prepare a funeral for her parents. And then he understood why she had been acting so strange the last few weeks.

It wasn't like she wasn't strange anyways. Phoenix knew that people didn't take her seriously because the thought that her birth mark was actually a tattoo that she refused to cover up. Dov had even tried to cover it up with a band aid for her and she had smacked his hand away from her neck and glared at him for it. He hadn't tried to do anything stupid since. But they all could tell that she was proud of it and didn't see the point in covering it up, even if it meant breaking the rule that tattoos had to be covered.

But Phoenix didn't see herself as breaking the rules since it wasn't a tattoo anyways. It was her birth mark and up until her parents had died, she'd seen no reason to cover it up. They always told her that she was meant for something better, something greater than her life here on Earth, but as she was growing up, all she really thought was that her parents were telling her stories to help her get to sleep at night. It never really occurred to her that she might have to leave the only home she'd ever known to fight in a war she never knew was coming.

**The Warning:**

Her name was Phoenix Jones. We knew her as just Phoenix. We knew that she was to lead not only Helios out of a time of darkness but Earth as well. We knew that she was to stop the invasion and unite our two worlds and stop the Helions from invading and destroying the planet just because they knew that they could. We were sent to find her. To let her know what her real purpose was. To help her anyway that we could so that she could not only protect Earth but also stop the regime on Helios from conquering the rest of the worlds in the galaxy.

Our small cruise ship, big enough to hold an entire rebel army, made entry of Earth's atmosphere three weeks after we left Helios. Our commanders thought we were on a scouting mission to let them know the best way to overtake the planet but they were wrong. We were here to find Phoenix and let her know what was going on. We knew that if we couldn't find her then her planet would be doomed to die like Helios was. For if the Helions were able to invade Earth, they would overtake it and kill off anyone that might be able to fight them the first chance they got and then enslave the rest of the people.

We were here to make sure that that didn't happen. Phoenix was the savior of two worlds, she just didn't know it. We knew her parents had told her about Helios, about her people, we just didn't know what else they had told her. We didn't know if she had been told about the prophecy or even if she even cared. But she was about to start caring since she still had family on Helios that prayed that she would stop the regime from taking absolute and total control over the worlds in the galaxy.

We found her at her place of work. She is a cop and when we walked in, our weapons hidden under the clothes we had bought to stay out of the eye of suspicion, we knew that she would know us by the markings on our skin. Because the first thing we saw of her was her birth mark and we knew that the prophecy had come to light. She was to be our new leader, one who would gain control of Helios and we were her warning. We were there to warn her of what was to come, of what to expect.

The entire building just stopped. She saw us looking at her and for some reason did nothing. She had the mark, the one that signaled to us that she was the one we were looking for. And now for what we had to say. I walked up to her and extended my hand to her, which she took hesitantly and I began.

"You don't know me, but we know of you. We got word of your parents passing and had to come. You see, we have been waiting for you. The mark on your neck tells us you are the one we are looking for. You are our savior. Helios is planning an invasion on this planet. They will be here within a month's time. They will kill any that fight back. But you have an advantage that they do not know of. You have the chance to raise an army worldwide to stop this invasion and if you can do that, unite your people in fighting, then there is hope for not only this planet but the entire galaxy. The fate of this galaxy lies in your hands as well as those that wish to join you. You have our allegiance already. We serve you and only you, but heed our warning. Helios will be here in a month to take control of this planet. You have three weeks to build your army and we can help with that. You can contact us here. We will be waiting. _You are our PROPHECY!_

We left then and she just stared at us, her mouth partially open trying to figure out if we were telling the truth or not. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and when she realized what it said her face fell. It was the language her parents had no doubt taught her while she was growing up. It was the language of Helios and all Helions knew how to speak it, even if they didn't live on Helios.

Her name was Phoenix Jones…

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_


End file.
